


I Hate You

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Kevin holds Seth back for extra practice
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Hate You

Kevin tried hard to ignore the scowl that Seth was sending him – it wasn’t his fault, after all. Seth should really have tried harder in practice if he didn’t want to stay behind.  
“You’re not doing it properly,” Kevin observed, resting his elbow on his racquet and his cheek in his hand. Seth smacked his racquet to the floor as he finished the drill,  
“What the fuck?” Seth shouted, “That was perfect.” Kevin scoffed, shaking his head to himself,  
“That was not perfect.”  
“Fuck you,” Seth spat, dropping his racquet to the floor and making his way across the court, ready to close the space between him and Kevin. Kevin was just about to step forward when Wymack jumped in the middle of them,  
“Gordon, cut it off,” Wymack said, facing Seth.  
“Me?” Seth exclaimed. “What about him?” Seth asked, pointing to Kevin over Wymack’s shoulder.  
“You too, Day,” Wymack said, glancing at Kevin over his shoulder. “I think Seth’s done enough work today, don’t you?”  
“Well, I suppose miracles don’t happen over night,” Kevin said, shrugging one shoulder as he turned to walk away. Kevin heard the screech of Seth’s shoes against the floor and the bustle of Wymack trying hard to hold Seth back.  
“Are you done?” Wymack asked, equal parts tired and frustrated. “I would like to go home at some point this evening.” There was silence before Seth let out a huge sigh,  
“I’m done,” he muttered.   
“Good,” Wymack said, slowly letting go of Seth. “Can I trust you two not to kill each other in there?” Wymack said, nodding toward the locker room.  
“We’ll be fine,” Kevin shrugged, turning back just in time to see Seth glaring at him. Wymack hesitated, looking at the two of them for a moment longer,   
“Fine,” Wymack sighed, “just ignore each other. I don’t care what you do once you’re out of the locker rooms.”  
“Don’t tempt me,” Seth muttered, shrugging Wymack off him and marching off the court, not even offering Kevin a second glance. Kevin stood there for a moment longer before he followed Seth off the court, deliberately ignoring Wymack’s pointed gaze.  
Seth was sat on one of the benches, slowly removing his armour when Kevin made his way into the locker room, heading to the far side of the room. Seth’s scowl was unwavering and stubborn, and Kevin could only ignore it for so long.  
“What?” Kevin asked, meeting Seth’s stare; Seth completely ignored him. “What’s your problem?”  
“You,” Seth said, pointing at Kevin vehemently.  
“Of course,” Kevin chuckled, bending down to untie his shoes, “just because you can’t handle someone being better than you?”  
“Better than me?” Seth repeated.  
“Well, yeah,” Kevin said, offering him a small shrug. “You’re not exactly the strongest on the striker line, are you?”  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Seth demanded, standing up from the bench.  
“Kevin fucking Day,” Kevin said, standing up too. Seth laughed, shaking his head,  
“Jesus, you really think you’re something, don’t you?”   
“No,” Kevin shrugged, “but everyone else does. So I guess they can’t be wrong.”  
“You’re actually unbearable,” Seth said, stepping towards him.  
“And so are you,” Kevin said, voice even. “Listen, you don’t have to take your anger out on me. It’s not my fault Allison dumped you.”  
“She didn’t dump me,” Seth said, voice growing louder, angrier. “And don’t talk about her.”  
“Why? Are you going to punch me?” Kevin asked, smirking slightly. Seth stepped the last couple steps and placed his hands on Kevin’s chest, giving him a hard shove, making him fall back onto the bench. Kevin was on his feet within seconds, shoving Seth back even harder.   
“I hate you,” Seth breathed, shoving Kevin back, the edge of the bench digging into the back of Kevin’s legs.  
“Really?” Kevin asked, “I never realised.” Their faces were so close together, Kevin was noticing things about Seth that he’d never seen before – the way his dark lashes perfectly framed his light brown eyes; how his dark hair, slightly damp with sweat, hung across his forehead.  
“Shut up,” Seth said softly. Kevin wasn’t sure who moved first, but soon, their lips were locked. It took Kevin a moment to wrap his head around what was actually happen – they were kissing. Kevin Day was kissing Seth Gordon; and Seth Gordon was kissing Kevin Day back. When Kevin opened his eyes, he noticed that Seth looked as shocked as he did strong brows lifted in surprise as he leant further into the kiss.  
Kevin could only stand for so long, his legs felt like jelly and the bench was growing more uncomfortable with every second. His legs buckled underneath his weight and he dropped onto the bench, snapping the two of them out of their stupor.  
“Fuck,” Seth said, breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. Kevin didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have any words – he slumped on the bench, letting his breathing even out as he looked out at Seth. Seth was undeniably handsome, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.  
“What was that?” Kevin asked, running a hand over his face.  
“I’m not sure,” Seth said, hovering awkwardly in front of him. It was the most vulnerable Kevin had ever seen Seth, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it.  
“D-did you like it?” Kevin asked, voice barely a whisper – the words came out before he could process them and he instantly cursed himself. Seth hated him, why would he have liked that?  
“Yes,” Seth admitted quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. “Wow, did I just make Kevin Day nervous? I didn’t think an arrogant asshole like you would blush when someone kissed you.”  
“Shut up,” Kevin muttered, turning away from Seth. He looked at the row of showers, he knew he should probably go and wash but he didn’t want to just walk away, he wasn’t sure what was happening.   
“We should probably shower,” Seth said, following Kevin’s gaze.  
“Yeah,” Kevin agreed. It took Kevin a couple attempts to stand up straight, his legs wouldn’t hold his weight, especially under Seth’s scrutiny. Kevin turned his back to Seth as he started to undress, but he could still feel the heavy gaze on him, on his body. Kevin fought the urge to turn around and see if Seth was undressing, too.   
Kevin made his way through to the showers, not daring to look back at Seth. He chose a shower at the far right and switched the water on, waiting for it to heat up before he stepped inside. Once steam had started to rise from the shower, Kevin pulled the towel free from his waist and stepped inside, he was just about to shut the door behind him when something blocked the door. Kevin turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, eyes glued to Kevin’s face, not daring to let his gaze drop. Kevin knew he should feel more embarrassed than he did, he didn’t even bother to cover himself, he just returned to Seth’s stare.  
“Hey,” Seth said softly.  
“Hey,” Kevin replied. Seth glanced at the shower and then back at Kevin, a silent question; Kevin nodded slowly and stepped aside letting Seth step in beside him. Seth hesitated as he clutched his towel around his waist, Kevin reached out and tapped Seth’s arm lightly – Seth let go of the towel letting it drop to the floor.  
Kevin couldn’t believe his eyes as he scoped out Seth’s body, Seth was beautiful, and from the look on Seth’s face, it was clear that Seth thought the same thing about Kevin.   
“Fuck, you’re hot,” Seth said quietly.  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Kevin said, staring at the few beads of water that clung to Seth’s muscular chest. He absentmindedly reached out and stroked his hands over the hard muscles, Seth let out a soft sigh, stepping forward and sending Kevin a questioning look; Kevin nodded quickly and Seth placed his hands on Kevin’s hips, pulling him closer.   
Seth rubbed his hands up and down Kevin’s back in a circular motion, as if trying to clean him. Kevin watched Seth, large green eyes focused on Seth, on his strong jawline, his dark brows. Kevin leant up and planted a small kiss on Seth’s jaw, feeling the skin tighten as Seth started to smile. Loving how much Seth enjoyed it, Kevin continued to plant the kisses up and down Seth’s face, stopping every now and then to kiss him square on the lips. Seth breathed heavily, grip on Kevin tightening with every kiss.   
“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought, Day,” Seth smiled, looking at Kevin. It was one of the first times Kevin had seen Seth smile, and it made his stomach drop.  
“Maybe,” Kevin shrugged, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smirk. 

Kevin couldn’t help but feel disappointed as he wrapped his towel tight around his waist, his dark hair dripping in his eyes. His eyes were glued to Seth as he started to get dressed. Kevin didn’t want to move, didn’t want to get dressed, because that would mean the moment would be over, and he wasn’t ready for that. Kevin didn’t want for it to be over. What if things went back to normal? What if Seth went back to hating Kevin? Kevin was good at putting on a front, but he wasn’t that good – he couldn’t suddenly pretend he had no feelings for Seth.  
Kevin slowly started to get dressed, glancing sideways at Seth every now and then. Seth was fully dressed now, and looking back at Kevin as he ran a hand through his wet hair.  
“I should probably get going,” Seth said slowly, “I said I’d get dinner with Matt.”  
“Okay,” Kevin said, trying to keep his voice even as he pulled his t-shirt on over his head. Seth continued to look at him. “Have fun,” Kevin added.  
“Thanks,” Seth said, offering Kevin a small smile as he turned to leave the locker room, Kevin’s heart dropped. “Same place, same time tomorrow?” Seth asked, pausing with his hand on the floor.  
“Yes,” Kevin said, “of course.” Seth turned back, flashing Kevin with a grin,  
“Great, I’ll look forward to it,” he flashed Kevin a quick wink before making his way out of the locker room. Kevin finished getting dressed, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
